The Serpent's Nest
by Nym Washi
Summary: Major Ebony Anders, the leader for a new SG team is sent with SG-1 on a mission as final training. However the uninhabited planet has a sinister secret and in an escape attempt Major Carter and Major Anders are trapped. Please R


  
Disclaimer: I do not own anybody within this story except Ebony Anders. She is my very own creation and anyone seen taking her without permission will be in big trouble.  
  
Author's Note's: Takes place at end of season five and beginning season six. Mild references to other episodes, but no major spoilers. A few pieces of swearing but nothing to bad. This is a stargate story with and original added character, Ebony Anders is mine and I am very proud of her. Please do not email me telling me she isn't in stargate sg-1. Feedback can be email to nyssass@iprimus.com.au   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
  
  
The car pulled up to the gates of the compound and Ebony Anders took a deep breath. _It's okay, they're military just like you. You know Sam, she'll be just the same Samantha you knew at the academy. Just because she's the 2IC in the most successful Stargate team doesn't change anything._ Ebony cringed as the guard at the gate waved her driver through, _I'm gonna make a fool of myself! _The car continued slowly up into the facility.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
I have some interesting news for you SG-1. General Hammond began as the team sat down in the briefing room. Due to the incredible success of your unit, Stargate Command has decided to form a new team based on the dynamics that holds this one together. The leader of this new team has been trained in all the specifics that each of you possess. The other members will have similar training in the hope that the units will be more compatible and should one member be incapacitated the others can continue on.  
  
Sir, O'Neill cut in, I don't really see what this has to do with us. So we're the best, we knew that.   
  
The point is Colonel, that this new leader has finished their training and now it's time for field work.  
  
Uh, General? Sam interrupted. Do you remember what happened to the cadets? I mean, that wasn't exactly what could be called an accomplishment in the training of new SGC recruits.  
  
I'm aware of that and I can assure you Major that I made sure that this time they have been properly trained and are a capable member of the SG team.  
  
Ebony walked through the stark grey halls, following the broad back of her escort. She could hear a rattling running sound come pounding down the corridor towards her, it was quickly growing louder. Just as they were about to round a corner the escort pushed her back against the wall and flatten himself next to her. A crash cart carrying a figure in military dress raced by, a redheaded doctor ran beside him checking vitals and trying to stem the flow of blood from the figures side. As quickly as they had come the sound started to fade. The escort stepped away from the wall and turned to her with a smirk.  
  
Welcome to the SGC, most returns wind up in the infirmary. He told her before turning to continue on their journey.  
  
  
General Hammond was still fielding protests from the group when there was a slight knock at the door.   
  
He said curtly, not happy at all about the complaints he was receiving from SG-1. The escort stepped through the doorway.  
  
I've brought Major Anders, sir.  
  
Thank you Airman. Ebony stepped through the doorway and into the conference room.  
  
Major Ebony Anders reporting for duty, sir! Ebony saluted the General and the members of SG-1.  
  
Welcome Major, Let me introduce you to SG-1. This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Jonas Quinn, Teal'c and I believe you already know Major Doctor Samantha Carter. Ebony nodded to each member in turn and smiled at Sam.  
  
Yes, Sam and I were at the academy together.  
  
Well, take a seat Major and lets get this briefing underway. Ebony took her seat next to Teal'c and listened intently as the General told them about the planet P3X-594 that they were to visit.   
  
It was a simple trip, uninhabited planet, no sentient life whatsoever. Take a MALP, check for soil content, air and water samples and signs of previous civilisations. Easy, and boring, mission. Ebony Anders stood up at the end of the briefing, she was prepared the butterflies in her stomach had been replaced by the thrill of her final training almost being over. Plus she was finally going to go through the Stargate, what she had trained for over the past four years. It had finally come.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ebony Anders stood in the gate room facing the large circle of stone, it was 0900 hours the next morning and they were preparing to leave. She glanced behind her at the glass encased control room where General Hammond stood waiting to see them leave. She could see the Sergeant typing in the planets address, she turned to see the Stargate begin to move as the chevrons were locked in place. As the final one snapped in, the blue water-like energy flew out towards the waiting people in the gate room. Ebony resisted the urge to duck and drew herself up, pushing down the rising anticipation and excitement inside her.  
  
Alright SG-1, Major Anders; Proceed to P3X-594. We'll expect you back in 24 hours. Good Luck.  
  
Okay, let's move out. O'Neill addressed his team as the began up towards the Stargate. Teal'c and Carter walked up the ramp and calmly through the rippling energy. The MALP, to conduct the surveys with and carry data, followed up the ramp next. As O'Neill walked up the ramp he turned and spoke to Jonas Quinn.  
  
Make sure she doesn't need a push. Remembering the shove he'd had to give Sam. Ebony narrowed her eyes and raced up the ramp ahead to Jack and leapt through the vortex.  
  
Ebony screwed her eyes shut as she saw, or at least felt like she was seeing colours, swirling colours, pinpoints that might be stars and a hundred other things that made her incredibly dizzy and nauseous.  
  
She swore as she fell through the other side, curled into a ball and rolled to prevent hitting her head. She was far to dizzy to even think of landing on her feet and managed to stop and crouch on the ground. Uhhhhh.....bad idea. She muttered to herself.  
  
Ebony, what happened? Are you okay? Sam asked, concern in her voice.  
  
Ebony said feeling sheepish. Just showing Colonel O'Neill that I won't let him down. At that moment Jack and Jonas appeared from the Stargate.  
  
Anders, thank you for that display of enthusiasm. I trust we'll have no more like that. O'Neill said in what seemed a half serious half joking manner.  
  
No, Sir. Ebony quickly replied.  
  
As the team started out Ebony glanced about her, the planet was fairly average. Warm climate, clumps of trees in the distance with the usual position of the gate near a hill or mountain. They stopped and set up a base camp to be the main outpost for operations co-ordinations for the next 24 hours.  
  
Okay campers. Jack began after everything was set up. Teal'c you stay here and provide cover, I don't care what the General said I'm going to assume there could be hostiles here that we don't know of. Jonas you're with me, Carter and Anders survey that area to the south of the Stargate. Jonas and I'll cover the forest area north of here. Keep in radio contact and any sign of people be cautious. With that O'Neill and Quinn left, Teal'c took up his post as sentry and Carter with Ebony went up the ridge to study the hill and surrounding environment.  
  
They walked in silence up the hill, Ebony amazed that she was actually living her dream and Carter keeping every nerve alerted to possible habitants of the area. The one thing she had learnt time and time again on missions was that just because it appeared uninhabited didn't mean it was.  
  
As they reached the ridge they immediately began to examine the ground area for anything that may suggest human habitation past or present. Ebony also took out some vials and began taking soil sample for further analysis back at SGC.  
  
The two women continued to talk little between themselves due to the engrossing nature of the work they both loved immensely.  
  
  
Okay, you about finished with here Ebony? Sam asked as she noted down her findings.  
  
Sure Sam, Ebony replied placing the last vial away. Just like old times as cadets, hey? Ebony continued reminding Carter of the camping trips the cadets took as part of their training. Sam smiled warmly as she remembered.  
  
Yeah. How about we head down to the base of this hill? There seems to be a grouping of small pools of water. Possibly man-made. Ebony nodded and grinned, Sam had definitely not changed.  
  
As they struggled down the steep slope, which mainly comprised of small rocks and loose soil, Sam grew more and more curious about the pools of water that glimmered enticingly in the sunlight.  
  
When they at last reached the bottom of the incline Sam rushed over to see what the pools might be or have been used for. As she drew closer she thought she saw something move within the circle of water_. _ _Just a fish or something._ She thought to herself, proud to have found life on this otherwise uninhabited planet. _Hang on a minute. _ She thought as she bent over to scoop out a water sample with another vial.  
  
She shouted and scuttled back from the pond as quickly as she could, leaving little scuff marks in the soil.  
  
Ebony called from where she was gathering plant samples. You okay?  
  
Ebony, get over here! Ebony dropped her bunch of leaves and grabbed out her zat- gun.  
  
What is it? She said as she skidded to a halt next to Carter. She scanned about looking for any possible threat that could have elicited such a response from Major Carter, then she looked down. A goa'uld larvae pool. Ebony said answering her own question. Sam pulled out her own zat-gun and clicked the button on her radio to speak with Jack.  
  
Colonel we have a situation, suggest we move out.  
  
What is it Carter? Came the staticy reply.  
  
Goa'uld larvae pits Sir. Dozens. I'd say the more dangerous adult ones wouldn't be far.  
  
Suggestion noted. Proceed back to the gate, Jonas and I are almost there. Forest was a bust, nothing of interest at all. Meet up with us and Teal'c. Oh and Carter?  
  
Yes sir?  
  
Why don't you blast some of those pools? A few less goa'uld won't hurt anyone.  
  
Yes sir! Carter replied immediately. She looked at Ebony who nodded and they fired their zat-guns several times at each of the close pools unsure what effect they would have on the symbiontes in the water. Just as they were turning to head for the gate there was a rumbling and a set of rings rose out of the earth. They held in place and glowed before sinking down again, where they had been now stood at least ten jaffa.  
  
Ebony, run! Carter hissed at her. The two women turned and clumsily ran up the slippery slope as the jaffa followed close behind firing staff weapons.  
  
On the other side of the hill at the base camp, Teal'c, O'Neill and Jonas were preparing to leave when the heard the staff weapon fire.  
  
Oh, crap! O'Neill swore. He grabbed his radio and called Carter.  
  
What's going on Major? He roared down into the small box.  
  
Ten jaffa. Came the reply, Jack could hear they were running. Coming over ridge now. Dial out! Dial out! There was a click and Jack new she'd turned off the radio to focus on getting up the slope.  
  
Jonas, Teal'c! He hollered. Dial out and cover Majors Carter and Anders when they come over that hill. Just as the words left his mouth he saw two figures leap over the ridge and begin sliding down the slopes, orange weapons fire nearly missing them. Carter tripped and rolled but managed to regain her footing of sorts and continue to stumble down. Jonas had the gate open by now and was sending through the clearance code. He glanced at Jack.  
  
Go through! He yelled over the weapons fire. Jonas turned and dove through the glowing mass of energy. Ebony and Sam were in the home stretch now. Teal'c had taken up a place closer to the gate to cover them better and Jack was reaching for his zat when the ground in front of the two women exploded and they disappeared from sight. Jack yelled into his radio. Teal'c took out two more jaffas, there were three left.  
  
I'm here Colonel. Came the tinny reply. As the dust cleared a huge hole could be seen. Go Colonel, there's a whole troop coming down the passageway. It's some underground base. Come back for us. We'll...mmf.. Carter cut out.  
  
Jack yelled. Teal'c had run through the wormhole. Ebony open her radio channel.   
  
She's been zatted. They haven't seen me yet. Go Colonel, you're no use...mmf. Anders let out the same moan and Jack heard nothing but static. Cursing he leapt through the gate just as it closed.  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Please review. More updates soon, let me know what was liked/disliked so I can make it a better story!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
